memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Arrow/Oliver Finds Out A Secret/Chapter 1
Typhuss is in his apartment showering after a hard day of crime fighting, and working with his chief engineer on his ship as Julia talks about a bank robbery. There was a bank robbery tonight in Star City, once again Team Arrow stopped the criminals and the bombs Julia says on the screen. Typhuss speaks to the computer. Computer, any messages for me Typhuss says as he looks at the desktop monitor. 1: Vedek Kira Nerys, 2: Admiral John Martin, 3: Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss dries himself off still. Play the message from Kathryn Janeway Typhuss says to the computer as he looks at it. The holo-image of Admiral Janeway appears. Typhuss, you should come and see me and the rest of your friends on Voyager, I know you wanted to give us sometime to take in what you told us, we miss you and Neelix wants to throw a party we don't get to see much of each other, with you in Star City being a vigilante and saving the city, so please think about it ok, we all want to see you Kathryn says on the screen. He smiles. Play the message from Kira Typhuss says to the computer as he looks at it. The holo-image of his wife appears. Work here on Bajor is going to be longer, 5 or 6 days maybe a week, I miss you and I can't wait to see you and the kids, I will see you when I get back to Earth, I love you Kira says on the screen. Typhuss smiles and sighs. Play the message from John Typhuss says to the computer as he looks at it. John appears. Typhuss hey man I heard what's going on with Fleet Admiral Akaar wanting to relieve you of command, if you need a friend to talk to I'm here buddy and also I've been wanting to ask you something Kelly has been asking me if you would sponsor her admission into Starfleet Academy John says on the screen. Typhuss smiles as he puts a shirt on. Typhuss turns off the desktop monitor he gets his uniform on and SCIS badge and heads out. At the SVU precinct a thug is being escorted by an officer but he steps on her foot and attempts to escape but Typhuss shows up. Typhuss punches the thug in the face and hands him over to the officer. Thank you the officer says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome Typhuss says as he looks at her. He walks into his office and sees a stack of PADDs on his desk. Great more paperwork to do Typhuss says as he looks at his desk and then sits down on the chair. He looks at the PADDs. Well I better get started before I get more paperwork Typhuss says as he looks at the PADDS. Typhuss gets to work he's almost done with the last of the PADDs when Olivia shows up. Hey hope I'm not disturbing you Olivia says as she looks at him. He laughs at her. No, not at all, what can I do for you Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She walks in. Just wanna say that I am proud of you Typhuss you overcame your fear of what would happen if you revealed yourself as Red Arrow, and people can now see the man who saves them Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Yeah they can Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at his work. Damn that's a lot of PADDs Olivia says as she looks at him. He rubs his eyes. The one good thing about being a vigilante, no paperwork to do Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia Olivia laughs. Lucky you Olivia smiles as she looks at him. He finishes the last PADD. And now my paperwork is done Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. Olivia walks over to his replicator. Computer two cups of coffee with creamer Olivia says as she gives the replicator orders. Two cups of coffee appear and Olivia gets them and hands one to Typhuss. And you earned a coffee Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia then takes a drink of the coffee. She looks at him. Your welcome Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss leans back in his chair. So how have you been besides being in Star City Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not good, everything going on with Akaar and Lieutenant Lessing right now Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. John told me about that its not right that Akaar is pulling rank on you Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Akaar is a Fleet Admiral, I can't just say to hell with your orders that usually gets me into trouble Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. Yeah that's true Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her.